Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a carrier module, and in particular, to a carrier module having a movable electronic connector.
Description of the Related Art
A data center is a facility to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It generally includes power supplies, data storage devices, environmental control devices (for example, the air conditioning or fire suppression) and various security devices.
A plurality of racks and a plurality of carrier modules are usually used in the power supplies and data storage devices. The carrier module can connect to a busbar of the rack for supplying electric energy or transmitting signal. However, when the carrier module has large dimensions, it usually cannot be disposed and fixed on the rack due to production errors.